A Demon's Nostalgia
by Sessho'sAngel
Summary: Funny the memories that come back to you with a simple conversation... revised and reposted!


Author's note: Ok everyone… This just came to me one day and it's been sitting in one of my many notebooks for Kami knows how long. So here it is… I'm thinking one shot but if my readers want more I'll be more than happy to oblige.

A Demon's Nostalgia

"I think mama was right." Young Kai said as he sat next to his father, both watching the sunset on the horizon.

"And what, may I ask, was she right about Kai?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he looked down to see his son focused on the retreating orb.

"Mama told me something when I once had a nightmare while you were away. At first I thought she was just trying to comfort me, but now I know it's true." Kai said looking into his father's eyes.

"Again, I ask, what is this truth that your mother used to comfort you?"

"I was afraid. I had dreamed that I was in trouble and neither of you had come for me. And when I told Mama she looked at me and asked why the sun rose in the East and set in the West."

"And you said?" Sesshoumaru persisted, wanting to hear what his mate had told their pup. And never being one for drawn out stories, a talent his pup had acquired from his mother.

"I told her that I didn't know. And she told me that even though the lands under our protection are those of the moon and stars, the sun still honors them because it is a special kind of star."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Uh-huh. She said that it rose in her East because it wanted to be the first to touch the beauty there. And it set in your West because the West is so mighty that the sun felt that only this land was worthy of its magnificent light show at the end of the day… That because you were here to make the West strong the sun honors you every day."

"Your mother told me something very similar to that. And I agree your mother always had a gift for words." Sesshoumaru said as he looked again to the sunset, nostalgia sparkling in his eyes.

"And for being right too," Kai added with a brilliant white grin. Sesshoumaru let a smile find its place on his normally emotionless face; something that he only allowed with his family.

"Something you've inherited from her I suppose."

"I guess so," Kai paused for a yawn that showed his K9s off, "huh, Father?"

"You're more your mother's pup that you know." Sesshoumaru said softly as he cradled his son to his chest. "But that is a discussion for another day; for now it's time for you to sleep." He told Kai as he pressed a feather light kiss on the moon and star in the center of his forehead.

"Good night, Father," Kai whispered before he fell asleep in the cave that they had chosen for camp earlier that day.

"Good night, pup" Sesshoumaru whispered back.

He couldn't sleep, not after thinking about his beautiful mate waiting for him and her son. No, not after thinking of that night when she told him how great she knew he was.

-*FLASHBACK*-

"Shou, do you know why the sun sets in the West?" Kagome asked as she sat between Sesshoumaru's legs, leaning comfortably against his hard chest, the sun setting in the distance.

"No, Koi, why does the sun set, here, in the West every evening?" He asked as he looked down at how their hair tangled together in the grass around them.

"Every evening, before the sun goes to the other side of the world, it gives one last show of all the colors it's collected that day. And they always look like the fires that I see raging in your eyes, Shou. All the power and passion that burns me finds solstice in you. You are the only thing on this world as great as the sun and so it seeks to honor you and the West by giving you this last show." Kagome answered as she turned to look at her intended.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, "come with me tonight?" He finished, leading her to stand below his balcony window.

"I would want nothing more than to be with you." Kagome answered. That was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear. Just as quickly as the last word left her lips, he had her on his balcony, holding her as if she would vanish if he let her go.

"Be my mate, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. Reveling in the traces of his own scent, now gently laced into her scent from his courting mark.

"Love, I've already agreed to that," Kagome replied. More lost in his touch than his words.

"I mean tonight, Kagome. When morning comes, I want all of Japan to know you are mine. I want the East and West to know that their might has been combined; to show our parents that we are in love. However, there is one thing I want beyond all else." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kagome flush against his body.

"And what is that, Shou?" Kagome asked, wondering what could be more important than all of that.

"What I want most of all is for you to know how much I love you, for you to feel what you do to me… For you to know that tonight I want nothing more than the knowledge that our pup is growing inside your body." Sesshoumaru continued as he led Kagome to his bedroom.

"Then there's nothing to stop us is there?" Kagome replied, leaning up to press her lips against his.

"Nothing in all Japan," Sesshoumaru replied before giving himself to Kagome's attention.

Gently Sesshoumaru took the dominance that comes to naturally to their breed and Kagome submitted. Letting him explore her mouth with his tongue and his hands caress he body. Enjoying the way her liquid aura calmed his fire, he picked Kagome up in his arms and took her to his lush futon. Once he got her settled, Sesshoumaru began kissing his way down her body; starting at the star on her forehead, and removing her clothes as they began to block his access to her porcelain skin.

As he reached the apex of her long legs the scent that drifted to his sensitive nose made his sex twitch with anticipation and almost brought him to his release. Without thought, Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue out to taste the sweet smelling nectar that made Kagome's nether lips glisten. And a timid moan was his reward as Kagome gently pressed up against his tongue. Her perfectly clawed fingers weaving themselves into her lover's silver her.

As he continued, Sesshoumaru could sense her release close at hand and decided that he wanted to see his love's first orgasm in her beautiful blue eyes. But there was one thing stopping him…

"Shou, what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned that the love of her life may be displeased with something. "Did I do something wrong?"

She was frightened, Sesshoumaru knew this, but he had to stop. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was afraid that if he continued, that's exactly what he'd do. So he just looked at her, from his kneeling position in front of her. Desperately looking for the words he needed to calm his mate.

"You've done nothing to displease me, Kagome." He finally replied. "I do not wish to harm you." He continued. "You're so small," he said, trying to explain himself. But before he could finish Kagome had sat up and taken his lips in a kiss so passionate it brought tears to her own eyes. He was concerned for her and she didn't know any better way to show her gratitude for that.

"I trust you Sesshoumaru; I know you would never hurt me." This whole time she was gently pulling him back on top of her. Maneuvering herself so that her dripping core was lined up perfectly. Her soft lips against his own, her hand massaging Sesshoumaru's lower back. And she was rewarded as he reflexively relaxed and lowered himself between her legs.

"Ah, Sess," Kagome moaned out as the tip of Sesshoumaru's manhood slid into her tight womanhood. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open in immediate concern; he hadn't realized what he was doing until he heard his mate's soft moan.

He froze, fear of hurting Kagome still glowing in his eyes, despite her reassuring words. "Angel?" Sesshoumaru began timidly, gently brushing his love's hair from her eyes and cupping her face when he was satisfied that he could see her eyes.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, I want you," Kagome began, "I need you." She pleaded in a sweet whisper.

"For you, my angel, anything," Sesshoumaru replied, taking her lips as he gently relaxed and slid deeper into his lover. He stopped again, "My sweet virgin." And with that he drew back and thrust himself deep inside her.

Kagome's entire body tensed. He was enormous, and she wasn't sure if she could properly please him. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," she moaned out.

He heard the plea for him to continue and he obliged without hesitation. He began to thrust into her, looking for that sweet spot, that button that would push his mate over the edge.

"Ah… Mmm… Sess… shou…ma… ru," Kagome's voice was like fuel to him. He could feel his own release fast approaching. "Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's voice rang as her first earth shattering orgasm wracked her body. And Sesshoumaru continued to drive himself into her, prolonging her pleasure as her muscles squeezed and convulsed around him.

"Present yourself to me my love." Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear as she floated back to the world. "Let me mark you properly my angel."

Obediently and wordlessly Kagome did what was asked of her. Now on all four and Sesshoumaru poised behind her, she pressed back against him.

Seeing her before him, in perfect receiving position, set something erotic off in Sesshoumaru's mind and his beast took control.

"Such an obedient bitch," he said huskily as he teased her entrance with his manhood. The whimper of Kagome's beast was his only reply as she rocked back against him again.

He slid into her hot wet core from behind and slid his fingers through her hair, grabbing a handful.

"Such a little minx." He rasped out as he began to pound into her. "Tell me who you belong to."

Kagome was too lost in pleasure to listen and only whimpered in response.

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshoumaru's beast demanded again, giving Kagome a particularly deep thrust and a gentle yank at her hair.

"Ah… You, my lord, I belong to you." Kagome replied.

"And who am I?" He asked, only partially satisfied with her answer. "What is the name of your lord?" He prompted as his release began to manifest itself. His thrust taking him deeper and deeper into her womb.

"Oh gods, yes!" Kagome shouted as he pounded into her spot over and over again. "Sesshoumaru!" She moaned his name as a second, greater orgasm took her to euphoria.

That was all he needed and as his name fell from her lips he came, hard and deep within her. Sinking his elongated fangs into her pulse as he knotted inside her.

Then, slowly the couple drifted back to earth. Sesshoumaru laid both himself and his mate on their side, and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies, careful not to hurt his Angel.

"I love you Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered as he let his hand ghost over her toned stomach, where he knew his first son would be growing.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied as she let her exhausted body drift to sleep.

Author's note: Well there you go. I just had to get that out of my system. So tell me what you think! This was my first full on lemon and I'd like to get some feedback… Please and thank you!


End file.
